legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Romeo Conbolt
Romeo Conbolt is the only son of Fairy Tail's Mage, Macao Conbolt, and a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. Best Friends: Damian Wayne, Jessica Truscott, Terra, Ezekiel Zick, Jenji, Gatomon, Kohaku, Vexx, Ika Musume, Index, Sam and Max, Strong Bad, Worst Enemies: Kousuke Kira, Pandora and her children, Hades, Selim Bradley, Dr. Fetus, Izaya Orihara, Allies: The Miracle Elite, Thunder Syndicate, Enemies: Children of Pandora, The Necromancer Empire, Bizarro Leugue, Phoenix Inc., Inferno Clan of Hell, Selim and Duskmon's Forces, Black Lantern Corps, King Henry's Forces, Lorule Legion, Personality Romeo is a kind boy who loves his father very much. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 28-30< He takes pride in Macao's occupation as a Mage, and makes it his childhood dream to become a Mage himself Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 19 He also greatly admires Natsu, viewing him as an older brother. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 19< After Natsu disappears together with the Team Tenrou on Tenrou Island and is believed to be dead along with everyone else on it, Romeo becomes a sullen, cynical youth who believes his father to be a coward for doing nothing to defend their guild, Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 6-8 and doesn't smile throughout the missing Mages' absence until they return seven years later.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 19-20 Having become a Mage of Fairy Tail at this point, Romeo is a proud member of the guild who tries to defend its name from anyone who insults it. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 9 Also, when he talks about or with his older guild mates, he ends their name in Nii or Nee. The Miracle Elite Storyline The Return of Pandora Romeo Conbolt debuted for this adventure. He planning to kill the Miracle Elite until he joins forces with is new family. Romeo, Pandora, and her children have been watching half of the members fight and discuss his failure. Pandora then reveals to Romeo that she has obtained Fairy Tail Universe for him and that she is all his if Romeo does her a few tiny jobs. Lightning stike and a strong gust of wind blows. Romeo arrived to stop the gang from entering thier mansion, which was conquered by The Acolytes. The gang is threatens to kill him, if he doe not let them be. But Terra had a bad feeling about him. A few good guys agreed. Kohaku grew very angry and was about to kill him and Vexx broke him up from the fight. Romeo claims they will not win, despite Romeo's declaring them not to win. Spawn grabbed him and threw him down saying "So be it." as he didn't care that Spawn are not giving up. He calls out the signal. The Grinch fired his ice weapon at Romeo. As the gang are figuring out how to fix up romeo's mind, they decided to thaw him out. They all tried to make him stick on the good side. Zick decided to talk with him and Terra joins in. As Zick was alone with Terra, Romeo explained that his father was "killed" during the Acolytes attack and claiming Pandora rescued him. Zick explain that he and the gang are not Acolytes, say Pandora tricked him. So he decides to take Romeo as his son. Everyone in the camp falls asleep; soon, however, Romeo is woken by an ethereal glow caused by the star as it moves closer and closer to the window. Eventually, Athena herself came to see him, stating that he had no home, Fairy Tail Universe, anymore. She tells him that he must take on Pandora in order join The Miracle Elite. Athena then leaves, reminding Romeo to "be a good boy, and always let your conscience be your guide." Romeo is asleep, but is waked by Red Skull and ???, who toffers him a task to fight Pandora alone. Romeo accepts the task. Romeo arrived just in time, as Pandora and her minions are about to battle the gang. Pandora had no choice but to send Overlord and Slender Man to kill Romeo. As the gang tried to fend of ther villains, Slender Man, starts clawing him to death. In retaliation, The Mockingjay Crusaders charged at Slender Man and pounds him flat. During that, Emma wrapped her cap around Romeo as he lies unconscious and presumed dead. The Gang return home and mourn over the loss of Romeo. Then The Mystic Apostles revives him as a reward, because he has now proved himself brave, truthful and unselfish, much to the joy of the others. Now Romeo is now a new member of The Miracle Elite. The Phantom's Aprentice In the sequal of The Return of Pandora, within 5 years It`s unknown how Romeo changed or he did or not. Romeo becomes a main character and anti hero of the series alongside a half of the crew, Strong Bad, Index, Squid Girl, Sam and Max, Vexx, and Kohaku comes to match with his own personal archenemy Hades. He is informed about this by The Spectre and the Apostles who finds him and his friends who offers his help for a price and to test his skills. For the first time, Romeo found a cloak inside the abandoned cave. He puts it on and turned into the Moon Warrior a.k.a. the White Riding Hood. As Romeo plans to take it with him, he decides to keep it a secret. A Christmas Bizarro in July TBA Meister of War TBA Journey through The Mists TBA Yellow Submarine TBA Nightosphere's Most Wanted Romeo Conbolt is resting under the tree. Then Someone tossed some nasty veggies on him. Pride demand to challenge him to death battle by "punishment". So they fought each other until Romeo gets wounded. Now Pride is ready to finish him off. But, he got beaten instead. After Pride was defeated, There was Lizbeth who came to save him. Romeo is still wounded due to injured in the process and couldn't get up. Lizbeth took out the hot water and her medic aid kit, she starts tending his wounds, and bandaged him. They're now became friends for the first time. While Romeo and Lizbeth is heading towards Paradise Lost Kingdom, The Stranger came to Boomer, giving him a new about Thunder Syndicate. He explains that They're wondering off. After he shows Boomer what the leader looks like, he disappears in a flash of light and Boomers goes off to tell Lizbeth and the V Crusaders. As Romeo and Lizbeth are on their way, the gatekeeper at the Paradise Lost Kingdom bars Romeo and Lizbeth from entering the kingdom, but eventually relents when he noticed Lizbeth is a heir to the throne and sited her as Princess. In the Palace, They reunited with Garak and Gatomon. Garak explained the reason he comes to visit her. Also explaining he saw Lizbeth making friends with Romeo. Gatomon thanked her for saving his life. they all decide to invite all V Crusaders and thunder Syndicate to meet each other. Later, Romeo took a long hour nap in Lizbeth's room. He got up just in time to meet the V Crusaders. He promised Lizbeth that she'll meet his group, the Thunder Syndicate. Now Boomer came in time and finally spotted him. The maid was in the garden, watering the lawn out of sight. He spotted the white man wearing a cape. He listened to the boy's singing and and spotted the figure again turning out to be a boy. Now he has been spotted too, prompting Romeo to chase him through the palace. The maid turned out to be a boy, named Chihiro. Romeo didn't realize how it happend. He decides to welcome Chihiro into his syndicate. Trouble in London TBA Relationships Macao Conbolt Macao Conbolt is Romeo's biological father. In Legends of the Multi Universe, Fairy Tail Universe was destroyed. Macao was not found throughout the entire timeline. Thunder Syndicate An organization was formed after Romeo Conbolt is found to be the leader. Which was consist with few founders of the Miracle elite. After Hades' destruction and soul to be brought to Tartarus, they named the group and became a full member of Miracle elite. Terra As the time the pack of heroes are on their way to Lovelace Mansion, Romeo is sent to stop them from coming. He tried to stop them, but they refused it. Even though Terra was suspecting something wrong with him. After his defeat, Terra discovered that Pandora used him to think she is the bad guy. She explained that she and the rest of the gang are good guys. Now, Romeo felt sorry for his action towards her and the gang. Terra has decided to welcome him in her open arms and raise him as her son. Ezekiel Zick As the time the pack of heroes are on their way to Lovelace Mansion, Romeo is sent to stop them from coming. He tried to stop them, but they refused it. Even though Terra was suspecting something wrong with him. After his defeat, Zick joins in with Terra into clearing Romeo's bad intentions of out his head. Zick confronted him with a song. So Zick became a father in order to help Terra raise him as their own. Chihiro Komiya the first time they met, they became best friends with each other. Romeo didn't realize that Chihiro is a boy. He decides to let Chihiro wear his white cloak. as long chihiro keeps it a secret. Romeo may share his archenemy, Kousuke Kira. But in order to save Chihiro, he vows to keep him away from Kousuke Kira. Damian Wayne TBA Pandora After Fairy Tail Universe was destroyed, Romeo is stranded in it's ruins. Romeo was caught by the Acolytes and was brought to her. She "trained" her being pitted against challengers in Acolytes' temple and restraining them to kill. He's suspicious of Pandora's motives, asks her what the catch is. She replies that Romeo is like a son to her, and that she only wants his happiness. He expresses his skepticism, and Pandora says that he can believe what he wants, but reminds him that she kept her word. Later, as He learned the truth that Pandora used him all along, Terra can keep him as his son. The Acolytes a.k.a Children of Pandora TBA Kousuke Kira Romeo had a hated relationship with Kousuke Kira. He is the Batman to Kousuke's Joker. Kousuke Kira is Romeo's archenemy, evil counterpart and longest enemy as well. Their enemy relationship started out when He attempt to take Jessica Truscott for himself. Joker has begun his rampage against Bender and in every story he appears try to kill Romeo as much as he can. Both him and Kousuke are obsessed with letting each other down to the point they won't let anyone intervene with them. Lizbeth and the V Crusaders After Lizbeth saved his life, Romeo felt grateful to her. She became friends with him as royal comrades. After that, He finally met the V Crusaders in person. Gallery 4061f9c63482ed86dc55814d878bfbcc_480.jpg 59293.jpg Romeo_arrives.png romeo_conbolt___assembly_by_solci_chan_d4tww39.jpg romeo_happiness_by_bigten11-d7pabg0.jpg Romeo_hugging_Macao.jpg Romeo_uses_his_Yellow_Flame_to_save_Lucy.png romeo_wanted_to_participate.png Romeo_X791_Anime.jpg Romeo_Yellow_Fire.PNG romeo-conbolt.jpg romeo-conbolt-after-time-skip.png Romeo's_Purple_Net.gif Romeo's_Rainbow_Fire.png tumblr_m1ec5ujo1k1qj3f1ao2_500.gif tumblr_m1g5313q5S1qbs05mo2_500.gif tumblr_m7uts9y1Ip1rv5nl3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m7uts9y1ip1rv5nl3o2_1280_1.jpg tumblr_mard35lBlZ1r3252oo2_500.gif tumblr_mbu3it86f91qkbwm5o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdzdjjQ1du1rwaf5yo1_1280.png tumblr_n8ey9uCjsI1sfbjqqo8_1280.png tumblr_naivz4JKp21sfbjqqo2_1280.png tumblr_naspilPpHV1sfbjqqo7_1280.png tumblr_nb1gu7gxMa1sfbjqqo3_1280.png tumblr_nb1h1mw0Nf1sfbjqqo7_1280.png tumblr_nb5e35TUHH1sfbjqqo2_1280.png tumblr_nb5e35TUHH1sfbjqqo3_1280.png tumblr_nb5e35TUHH1sfbjqqo4_1280.png tumblr_nchtkzza7w1sfbjqqo1_1280.png tumblr_nlwib4C5QA1rkch4so9_1280.png tumblr_nlxx5kFFC21s874a8o1_1280.png tumblr_nrazg7rwLJ1rkch4so3_1280.png tumblr_nrbiz6WaCs1sxfvy5o1_500.gif tumblr_nt7e0nQVF31udlu5bo1_400.gif tumblr_ntstrmjhzV1tgp5pso1_250.gif request3_raffle1-fairy_tail-romeo.png|this picture is made by BS's new friend on Deviantart. Trivia * Arcording to The Return of Pandora, TheBrideKing couldn't find a perfect shotacon (It means younger boys in japanese) to fit as the new main character. So he choose Romeo until TheBrideKing made him his favorite. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Characters from the Fairy Tail Universe Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:The Miracle Elite Category:Magic Users Category:Cute Characters Category:Adorkable Characters Category:The Thunder Syndicate members Category:Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Main Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Heroes in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Main Heroes in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters in The Miracle Elite Storyline Category:Son of Hero Category:Chosen ones Category:Main Protagonists Category:TheBrideKing's Favorite Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mariya Ise Category:People with Parental Substitutes